headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Elongated Man 2
"Europe '92: Part Two: The Sounds of Silence!" is the title to the second issue of the ''Elongated Man'' four-issue limited series comic book published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerard Jones with artwork by Mike Parobeck and inks by Ty Templeton. Parobeck and Templeton also provided the cover art illustrations for this issue. It was colored by Rick Taylor with Bob Pinaha on lettering. The series was edited by Brian Augustyn. This issue shipped with a February, 1992 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis Bito Wladon – Archduke of Modora invites the Elongated Man and Sue Dibny on a tour of his country. Not trusting the archduke, Ralph reluctantly agrees – if only to keep an eye on Sue. Bito continues to flirt with Sue, and Ralph's jealousy and anger continues to grow. He eventually learns that Bito is actually a super-villain known as Sonar. He plans to corner Bito with this knowledge, but before he gets the chance, the Archduke voluntarily tells him that Sonar is another man entirely, though he is a former citizen of Modora. Meanwhile in Rome, a costumed lunatic calling himself Il Calamari begins attacking the Tariff Conference. The Elongated Man learns of the attack on a newsreel and begins packing his bags for Italy. He tries to get Sue to come with him, but she refuses to attend, citing that she would prefer to stay in Modora. The two get into another fight and Ralph leaves. In Rome, Ralph meets with members of the Pan-European Economic Conference, and gets into another scuffle with Warp and Copperhead. Il Calamari joins the fight and together they nearly defeat the Elongated Man until the timely arrival of yet another super-powered individual. The combatants look upwards in shock and Ralph shouts, "You!" Appearances * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Sue Dibny * Copperhead * Il Calamari * Sonar, Bito Wladon * Warp, Emil LaSalle * Bradford Smolz * Flash, Wally West * Trampolina * Gianna Schicchi * Szandor * Pan-European Economic Conference attendees * Sonic Research Institute staff * Humans * Altered humans * Modora * Italy :* Rome :* Café Ameri * * * Elasticity * Teleportation Notes & Trivia * All four-issues of this limited series comprise the "Europe '92" storyline. * This four-issue limited series takes place between ''Justice League Europe'' #36 and ''Justice League Spectacular'' #1. * Although it is not obvious from the final scene, the individual who interrupts the fight at the end of the issue is the Flash. The Flash appeared last in ''Flash'', Volume 2 #60. * Sonar is traditionally a foe of Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. * The subtitle to this issue "The Sounds of Silence" is taken from the name of a famous 1960s song by Simon and Garfunkel. * Ralph compares Sue and himself to Nick and Nora Charles. Nick and Nora Charles are the husband and wife detective team depicted in the Dashiell Hammett novel, The Thin Man. The creation of Ralph and Sue were loosely based on these two characters. * This is the first appearance of Szandor, who is a servant of Bito Wladon. * This is the first appearance of Gianna Schicchi, who is an aide to Trampolina. Recommended Reading * Flash, Volume 1 * Justice League Europe, Volume 1 * Showcase Presents: The Elongated Man See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:Elongated Man Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:February, 1992/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries